I am Wanda
by TheFuzzyDude
Summary: Got the song stuck in my head and then this came out. Wanda contemplates life and other things spurred on by the lyrics to "We Are One" from the Lion King 2.


I am Wanda

_13/04/2011_

_Ash_

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we don't understand_

That was an understatement. Half the time she felt clueless, everything happened at seemingly random moments, for reasons she never understood. She was the person that no one spoke to because they assumed she always knew everything… But she didn't.

_And the only thing we know _

_Is things don't always go the way we planned_

Sure, the only thing that was guaranteed when she set out to do something was eventual failure… and violence. She was the guns of the outfit, Lance was the leader. If she had a plan it was either fuelled by blind rage or boredom, neither of which produced good plans. So she was left to do the heavy work. The fighting and the general kick-ass crap. She loved it, but not when she was told to do it.

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

Some didn't turn away, and quite frankly it surprised her. Pietro, for all his cocky smiles and insults had quickly gotten over his fear of her rages, taking the time to talk things out in a very un-Pietro-like manner. Then there was her father who had turned his back on her at a moments notice. How she hated that… man was too nice a word for him. He was a monster.

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

What dreams? Between wiping the ground with the X-men and holding her reputation as a cold hearted soloist of sorts, she wasn't all that inclined to dream. Unless you counted her various daydreams involving Magneto and payback… but they weren't even real enough to be unravelled.

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

The only people who stood by her side were the people who weren't afraid of her, and there weren't very many of them. Pietro… maybe, occasionally Toad (if she didn't hex him into a wall…), the rest of the Brother hood? Maybe when they were fighting. But did anyone look at her with hope? With pride? She didn't think so.

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

Who is we? Her and Pietro? The Brother hood? Mutant kind? She was always alone, over the years she'd gotten used to it. One did when you were isolated on a daily basis. Pietro kept playing up the whole "twin" thing but she thought that as more of a joke… was he being serious with his attempts to get her to open up? That was a thought…

_If there's so much I must be _

_Can I still just be me the way I am_

She was unique. Good, otherwise there'd be another crazed mutant witch running around the place, and the world could barely handle one, well she thought so anyway. Her style wasn't a style. It was a concept, one of non-conformism and difference. So long as she wasn't like everyone else it was fine

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or m I just one part of some big plan_

She didn't believe in fate. That is, she didn't think to much of it, it hurt her head. Although the irony of her powers occasionally working with "destiny" wasn't lost on her.

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

Her memories were so screwed up that she often wondered if she had gotten the complete wrong end of the stick and was trusting the wrong ones. She only had the Brotherhood's word as to which ones were real and which were fake. The problem was that although she could tell the distance between the two, the "fake" ones kept thrusting themselves to the forefront of her mind.

_Your journey has only begun_

Depends what you defined as her journey, and when it had begun. When she was born? When she was deserted by Magneto? When she was freed by Mystique? She couldn't drive and simply hated walking anywhere unless it had purpose, so as far as she could see she wasn't going very far in any direction.

_Tears of pain tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

Who the hell cried for joy? Certainly not her, though she rarely cried in pain anyway. All of her pain and misery was internalised and burst out when she used her powers. It was the main reason that her powers were so destructive. But she knew that she had **never** cried for joy. **Ever**.

_Is our pride deep inside_

_We are one._

She was proud of herself at least. Not so much of her family or her company but her self respect was off the charts. She'd never had a problem with self confidence because she remained above everyone else. She watched but only interfered it something came her way, be it person, argument or projectile, it didn't really matter.

_We are one you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

Earth and sky were opposites. And yet they coexisted. Ugh, she hated it when she started getting all philosophical and any other crap. It happened way too often. Pietro was her opposite despite being her twin, he gloried in being normal(ish) while she went out of her way to be different. He liked crowds while she despised them. He enjoyed his life while she questioned it.

_One family under the sun_

Her family was just screwed up. Big time. Mutant father with a bucket, cape and power complex to rival Hitler's. Mutant brother with an ego the size of Australia and super speed. Mutant self with anger-issues and green, sticky tongued stalker. Seriously she had to do something about that…

_All the wisdom to lead _

_All the courage that you need_

She couldn't lead, that had been proved. She could head an attack, the proverbial snow-plow clearing the way, but not lead. That wasn't saying that she couldn't do most thing better… just not leading. And courage was something that no hex-wielding mutant ever lacked.

_You will find when you see _

_We are one_

_Before she ever fully understood what was going on and who she was one with… lets just say it might be snowing in a certain punishing dimension._


End file.
